


Magic Is Weird

by Koko91



Series: The Redheaded Witch [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Dominance, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Wincest, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Magic, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko91/pseuds/Koko91
Summary: Caeley had thought about this happening when she had first met the Winchesters, but the thought had never come up again. Now? They needed her to stay safe. Would she be able to keep up? She knew that they would make her. From the same timeline as GATG.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Redheaded Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919419
Kudos: 13





	Magic Is Weird

“Ow, shit. Cae, what the hell?” Dean’s gruff whining filled the motel room.

“Oh, shush. You didn’t want the potion to sleep through this, so you’re stuck awake.” The redheaded witch groused, pulling the older hunter back to sit straight in front of her. “Stitches hurt, remember?” Caeley was at least able to remain focused as she left a row of straight stitches along the curve of his shoulder. “You should have been more aware of that witch.”

“They do have a habit of throwing us around. At least it wasn’t as bad this time as it usually is.” The leather bands on their wrists had protected them from being thrown by magic. Sam sat on the opposite bed, pressing a rag full of ice to the knot on his head. “Are you feeling any different?” he asked. Both of the brothers had been hit with a spell that hadn’t been dispelled by Caeley’s wards.

“No. I’m just hoping since we took her out, the spell is broken.” It was a possibility, but the men had not been able to secure the grimoire to make sure.

Knotting the last few stitches in place, Caeley was able to put down the needle. A smear of healing paste, and she was able to bandage the man up. “Do you want me to check if there’s residual magic?” She had insisted on coming along this time for the case, but had promised to remain in the motel room. It was the only way Sam would let her even step foot out of the bunker. 

“Can’t hurt, can it?” Sam asked. He tossed the ice into a bowl on the nightstand, where he wouldn’t need to worry about it melting.

“My magic shouldn’t do anything, especially since I’m not placing any spells or hexes on you, just detecting.” She cleaned up her suture kit, reminding herself to sanitize her needles.

“Just get it over with.” Dean grumbled, taking a long drink of the beer in his hand.

“You’re going to have to take off the wristband,” she informed him. “I don’t want to risk missing something because my previous spells have warded against it. Sit on the inside of the beds. I’ll get both of you done at once.”

The effect of taking off the wristbands was instantaneous. It didn’t even require Caeley’s magic to seek it out. Both men doubled over, gasping, their blood running hot.

“What is going on?” White magic encircled the two men, seeking quickly to find the cause of their distress.

“Cae!” Sam cried out, his pupils dilating almost to the point that the hazel was nonexistent. “Get out of here!” His hands gripped the fabric of the duvet, clutching it tightly. All he wanted to do was reach out for the redhead, but he had a feeling that would be a bad idea. He could think of nothing else, though.

“I’m not leaving you!”

Dean rolled off of the bed, falling to his hands and knees. “What the hell?” he ground out. He swore he could smell her: a sea breeze and the scent of the forest. He also swore that he had never smelled anything better.

She took a step back away from the two large men. Damn, she wished they had grabbed the grimoire. “How the hell did you two get hit with sex magic?” she cried. The witch they had killed earlier must have done it as a distraction, but Caeley’s magic had kept it under wraps. That is, until they took off the wristbands.

“Can you tell what it wants us to do?” He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself under control. Sweat beaded on Sam’s forehead with the strain, his brother not much better.

“It threw your sex drive into overdrive. As far as I can tell, you have to let it run its course. I’m not sure acting on your desires will help or hinder.” She carded a hand through her hair, loosening her braid. “It basically has put you into a rut like an animal, driven by a need to mate.”

Well that explained why all of his blood went south. Unable to help himself, Sam pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge behind his zipper. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Well, you had already tried to get a separate room and were told ‘no’, and it’s not safe for you two to leave the room.”

“It’s not safe for you to be here.” Dean sat back on his heels, bracing his hands on his knees. Jade green eyes met sapphire blue. His mind dove into the gutter as he looked at her. Could he bring her to make the same sounds as Sam could and often did? Would she scream for him?

“And I’m not leaving.” Everything in her was telling her to stay. She was not going to leave the two of them.

“It’s so hot,” Sam groaned, pulling his flannel and t-shirt off, leaving him bare chested.

“You both are probably running fevers.” She moved to the wall A/C unit, turning it on high and leaving it to blast the room with cold air. By the time she had turned around, Dean had also stripped off his t-shirt. 

Sam turned his gaze to his lover. All he wanted to do was pin the woman beneath him, similar to how he had the first time they were together. He was losing his rational thought, focusing on the female in the room. He caught his brother watching the woman too, focusing in on her like he was dying of thirst and she was the glass of water that would save his life. He wasn’t sure if they were going to be able to hold out, especially as they had no idea how long this was going to last. “How long?” He could barely string words together.

“Deer and other animals are usually in rut for seven to ten days. I also know that men have a similar cycle as women do. That could be anywhere from three to seven days. I’m guessing we’ll be in this room for a week.” These two were screwed, if you’ll forgive the pun. With how quickly they were falling into the magic, there was very little chance they weren’t going to give in. Caeley looked over the two men. That meant they were going to be coming after her. Still, her intuition was telling her not to leave. She was worried that if she  _ did _ leave, they would search outside the hotel room for someone else, unable to handle the surge of hormones. She couldn’t let that happen. Could she handle both of them? She took a deep, steadying breath. They would make her. She remembered her thoughts shortly after meeting them, about bringing them both to bed. It looked like those thoughts were going to be fulfilled. “Let me help,” she said, quietly. Both sets of eyes were hyper focused on her as soon as she spoke. “It’s safer. Let me help,” she told them a little louder.

It was like shooting off the starting pistol. Large hands gripped her hips and familiar lips crushed against hers, forcing her to open up to him. Less familiar, Dean pressed himself against her back, a hand coming around to rest just under her breasts and the other wrapping her braid into his fist. Her head was tilted back by Sam and by the older hunter pulling back on her copper locks, pulling her to rest against Dean’s shoulder. One hard cock pressed into the middle of her back and the other pressed into her belly, below his brother’s hand. Dean was breathing harshly in her ear and Sam groaned against her lips.

Dean pressed his nose into her neck, finding more of that natural scent of a seaside forest that she seemed to carry. “God damn, Sammy,” he groaned, moving to kiss and lick along the woman’s jaw. “I see why you can’t let her go.”

“Wait until you taste her,” he mumbled. Using his grip on her hips, he led them to the nearest bed. “Need you undressed,” he told the woman. He was pleased when she nodded, her breath already coming in gasps.

She was already overwhelmed by them: their heat, their size, and the fact that they both couldn’t seem to stop touching her or move far away from her at all, it was all compounding. Caeley reached back between her and Dean to pull at the laces of her dress. Dean had let go of her hair to be able to help her. Once undone, the sleeveless dress was pulled down over her shoulders to fall to the floor, revealing plenty of skin for the two men to touch. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. As Sam guided her on to her knees in the middle of the motel bed, the brothers followed her. The taller hunter pressed against her back this time, his hands coming up to cradle her breasts, thumbs and forefingers plucking at her nipples. Dean set about swallowing her moan, his large hand spanning her jaw and opening her up for him. Caeley’s hands gripped the waistband of his jeans, trying to steady herself against the onslaught.

“Take them off,” came the gruff order against her lips. Dean moved one of her hands to the buckle of his belt. “Then take off his.” Rough fingers moved to stroke the edge of her panties. “Then we’ll take off yours.”

“Come on, Cae.” Sam’s hands were rough, plucking and pulling at her nipples. He could feel the woman pressing back against him, seeking out friction. He responded by shuffling closer, spreading his knees on either side of the redhead. The brunette let out a groan when his brother responded in kind, pressing into the woman and pushing her backwards, trapping her between the two men. Teeth left marks along the pale throat, enjoying how the female fell into his rough treatment.

Her hands couldn’t help but tremble as she reached for Dean’s belt. He had helpfully pulled back an inch or two to give her some room to work, but kept her distracted as his tongue curled along hers. Was the magic affecting them working through her as well? Or were they just that good at what they were doing to her? Sam, alone, always sent her for a loop and scattered her wits into the ether. With his brother helping him? She was done for.

Breaking off the kiss, Dean watched with burning jade eyes as small hands pulled his belt free and took care of the button and zipper on the worn jeans. She was able to push the fabric low enough to free his hard length, hard enough that he pressed against his own stomach. “Now take care of him,” he growled out. He took the moment to kick off the jeans, watching her movements closely. “How does she like it, Sam?” He asked, wrapping a hand around his cock to keep himself in check.

It took him a moment to answer, Caeley having turned around to release him from his own pants. “Rough. We’ll pin her. I didn’t pack rope this time.” His grin was downright feral at her whine, responding to his answer. “And, fuck, dirty talk gets her off.” He bit his lip as her hand wrapped around him, pulling him free from his pants. He dove back in, threading a hand into her hair as he pulled her into him, groaning at her taste.

She noticed that Dean wasn’t much smaller than Sam when it came to his cock. He was still large enough that he was going to stretch her out. The redhead couldn’t help but wonder if they were going to have her take both of them at the same time. That could have been the reason she had felt pushed to pack something she didn’t usually carry on her: lube. She was no stranger to anal play. She had almost fifteen years of celibacy and couldn’t help but experiment. She had never taken a cock up her ass, though.

“We can work with this.” Dean gave a grin of his own. “Watch out.” 

Caeley couldn’t help but cry out as Sam pulled away from her. Hands turned her around, pressing her chest to Dean’s front. She was then pushed onto her back in the bed, a large hand in the center of her chest. Sapphire eyes were wide and dilated as she looked around wildly, searching for one of them. Familiar hands wrapped into hers, fingers locking around her wrists and pressing them into the bed. He moved to look down over her, hazel eyes burning brightly with the magic flooding through his system. She went to reach up, wanting to lock her fingers into his hair and pull him down to her, but his pinning grip wouldn’t allow her. “Please!” she whined, pulling at her hands. She was then distracted by another set of hands pulling at her cotton panties, removing them from her body. The redhead picked up her head, focusing on the elder of the two brothers.

“You said that I need to taste her?” He looked up to meet his brother’s gaze.

“I’ve never tasted anything sweeter,” he answered. “Pin her hips, though. She’ll buck and twist like crazy.” He bent to drag his nose along hers. “Like it’s too much.” The whine that answered him only served to affirm his statement.

“Noted.” Dean flopped onto his belly between long pale legs. He hadn’t even touched her yet and her core was practically weeping. He pressed a few harsh kisses along the inside of her thigh, following up each one with his teeth. Her back bowed against him, simply encouraging his behavior. He hooked an arm under a thigh, pressing down on the woman’s hips. He looked up when a shudder worked through the woman. Sam had changed his grip, one hand holding both of hers. His free hand wrapped around her throat, not putting pressure but still pinning her to the bed. Sam had also bent, his voice low in her ear. Dean took advantage of the distraction, swiping his tongue in a flat stripe up her cunt.

Sam couldn’t help himself. The idea of pinning the woman down for his brother had his blood running even hotter. He still wasn’t sure how he was holding himself in check to wait this long. He knew that he wanted to see her break and fall apart. “He’s going to eat you alive,” he murmured in his lover’s ear. “I want to see it happen. I want to see what he does to you and how you take it. I want to see you fall apart. After that, we’re going to break you. You’re not going to know what to do without us.” He was rewarded with a keening whine. In response, he tightened his hold around her neck, enjoying how she pressed up into his grip. He could tell the moment that Dean had dove in, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Caeley attempted to toss her head back, but was caught by Sam’s hand. As Dean pinned her hips to keep her still, his tongue curled around her clit and a long finger pressed into her depths. She pulled at her hands, wanting to dig her fingers into the elder’s hair. She wanted to show him where she needed him. “Please!” she cried, fighting against the grips of the two, much stronger men.

“Fuck, Sam. I see what you mean. She is sweet.” He also saw what his brother meant by needing to pin her. Dean added another finger, then a third. Every movement pushed the woman higher and higher. High enough that he thought she would have broken by now. Pulling away a bit, he licked her slick off of his lips, but never stopped the movements of his hand. “What does she need?”

Hearing the woman’s cries, he moved. Sam pinned her arms with his knees, knowing that he wasn’t going to hurt her, and left a hand against her throat. He slid in two fingers alongside his brother’s, feeling her attempt to buck at the feeling of the stretch. Dean tightened his grip on the female. “She’s just about to break. She can’t get off if you’re not rough enough,” he explained. A rough hand stroked her clit harshly, her keening increasing, and Sam could feel the responding clenching around both of their fingers. He curled his fingers up, hooking the woman right on her g-spot as if attempting to pull her up from the bed. “Do it again,” he ordered, watching the redhead’s face.

It needed to break. How was she supposed to survive this? Five fingers up her cunt between the two brothers as they pinned her to the bed. Sam’s long fingers held a constant, insistent pressure against her front wall. “I need - I need -” She couldn’t even begin to voice it, but she wanted them to give it to her. Dean gave another, longer, harsh rub to her clit and his teeth dug into her thigh. That was it. That was what she needed. Caeley choked on her breath, pressing into the hand around her throat. Her hands twisted under Sam’s knees, attempting to work themselves free in an effort to hold on to something, anything. Only Dean’s strong grip on her hips kept her from arching off of the bed, her hands and throat still in Sam’s grasp. The two men just wouldn’t let her come down, forcing her body to withstand as much as it could take. Eventually, she did manage to catch somewhat of a breath, a high-pitched call echoing through the room until Sam’s grip tightened enough to cut off her air. That set off another round of shocks through her body, rolling her into a second orgasm despite the first never truly ending.

“God damn,” Dean growled out. He wondered if he’d ever be able to think of the woman again and not think of this moment. She was glorious as they kept her flying. Her internal muscles were like a fist with every spasm she had, clamping down on his, and Sam’s fingers. It was slow and it took a moment or two, but they slowly let her come down from her high.

Sam gently pulled his hand free, moving to release the woman from being pinned to the bed. His blood was running hotter and hotter. Fuck, he needed to be inside her. He couldn’t wait any longer. “Cae, need you,” he groaned, pulling away enough to look her in the face. It took a second, but the woman’s eyes focused on him.

She had said that she would take care of them, and so far, they had only taken care of her. The witch was moving slowly, but she was able to roll on her hands and knees. “Sit back,” she told him. She could feel Dean’s hands stroking down her back, unable to stop touching her. “Let me take care of both of you,” she murmured. “Dean,” she said, calling the man’s attention to her. “Right side pocket of my bag. We’ll need it.” Hands left her and she heard him stumble off of the bed, following her orders. She turned to her lover, climbing over him to straddle his hips. Large hands curled around her hips, pulling her down to grind along his length. She dug her hands into his long hair, pulling him up to her. “I’m going to ride you. Your brother is going to take my ass,” she told him, feeling the shudder down his spine in response to her low voice. Caeley wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, the magic working its way through the two men.

It didn’t take long for Dean to find the bottle of lube the woman had stashed away. God, he loved her intuition sometimes. He clambered back onto the bed, just in time to see the woman sink down his brother’s length. It took a bit of work, but the woman was slick enough to take him deep within her, sitting flush against his hips. God damn. For such a small woman, she sure could take a cock deep.

Caeley looked back at the man behind her. “You’ll have to take your time,” she told him, “Open me up first.” She could feel the brunette trembling beneath her as she forced him to wait. “Or you can wait until Sam’s done.” She shifted her hips, sending shocks of pleasure through the both of them.

Dean watched the woman from where he sat. Thinking was hard with the heat running through his body. While he would gladly take her ass any other day, it wasn’t what he was craving. He wanted to be deep in her cunt, filling her up. That’s what the magic was calling for. He tossed the lube on the other bed, wrapping a large hand around his length instead.

Well, that answered her question.

He couldn’t do it. He was so deep inside the woman that he couldn’t take it. He rolled, making sure the female was kept up on his knees as he pinned her with a strong hand against her chest, bringing a wail from the woman. All rational thought had left his mind. When he was able to think again, he would be glad that the woman could not get pregnant, but right now? All his brain wanted him to do was fuck, mate, and breed the woman. “Mine,” he growled out as his hips thrusted harshly into the female, the head of his cock banging into the end of her, drawing out a choked gasp. Her hands moved to grasp his arm, holding on tightly as the man proceeded to put all of his power into filling the woman up.

Seeing Caeley’s head thrown back gave Dean a better idea what to do with his erection for the moment. Kneeling by her head, he bent to feed his cock into her open mouth. He groaned, his free hand gripping the bedspread as her lips closed over his length. Most of the movement was caused by Sam’s thrusts, but she was doing just fine sucking at the head. He didn’t want to spill into her mouth anyway. This was just until he could have his turn with the woman.

The redhead felt like she was simply along for the ride. She had no idea the power that Sam held in his body, realizing that he probably still held back some on her when they fell into bed together. Her tongue curled around the cock in her mouth, the only thing that was keeping her cries from ringing into the room. It wasn’t long at all until her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs shuddered around Sam’s waist, clinging tightly to him as she cried out around Dean’s length.

Sam threw his head back and downright  _ roared _ as her muscles clenched him like a fist. That was all it took for him to fall over the edge as well. He shoved himself deep into the woman and ground his hips into hers, filling her up with cum. He stuttered to a halt, simply trying to catch his breath as she continued to shudder around him.

Dean pulled himself free of the woman, letting out a growl himself. As soon as Sam let her up, he gathered up the female, flipping her onto her hands and knees. He was so ramped up, he wasn’t able to give her a chance to recover. He wrapped her braid around his fist and pulled her back into him, sliding deep into her warmth. His other hand gripped her hip tight enough to leave bruises. His last rational thought was that he understood why his brother had a habit of tumbling the witch into bed when he could. Despite the pounding she had taken from Sammy, she was wrapped tight around his cock. "Fuck, you feel good." Letting go of her hair, he pressed her down hard enough between her shoulders for her face to be squashed into the duvet. Groaning at the angle, he began to move.

Sam could only watch as his girl was pinned beneath his brother, his head a little clearer for a moment. He felt that he should be upset, angry, or jealous at the sight. Instead, he focused on her reactions. He never was able to see them for himself when he pinned her down. Seeing her now? Forced to take what Dean was giving her, her hands scrambling to find any traction, crying out with every harsh thrust: his blood only burned hotter and hotter. He wondered how he'd feel when the magic wore off, whether he’d want to kill his brother or not. Groaning, he wrapped his hand around his rapidly hardening cock. He wanted to be inside of her, the fog of lust smothering him again.

He wasn't going to last much longer. Unable to help himself, he wrenched the woman up by her hair and pulled her back up on her hands. He wanted to feel it, wanted to feel her cum. Moving a hand from her hip, his fingers found her clit and rubbed furiously. He bent over her back, feeling an urge to mark the woman up, and his teeth bit harshly into her shoulder, hard enough that a dark bruise was already forming. At her near scream, he could feel her let loose, muscles clenched around his cock. That was all he needed as he flooded the woman, grinding against her to make sure she received every drop. "God damn!" He growled, burying his nose in her neck, the smell of the seaside forest now tinted with sex and sweat. Hell, she smelled good. He pulled off her back, holding onto her enough that she didn't totally collapse as her body continued to shudder in pleasure. As she fell into the bed, he allowed himself to collapse next to her. With his thoughts clear for a moment, he could only watch her. He was able to clearly see as her eyes widened, her yelp catching him by surprise when Sam's hands wrapped around her legs, pulling her towards him. Propping himself up on an elbow, he sat and watched. He almost wondered if his brother would be willing to continue to share the female. But that was a conversation for another day.

Choking on her breath, Caeley scrambled along the blanket as her lover dragged her across the bed to him. She looked up at the tall hunter. The magic influencing him had turned his recovery time to almost nothing. He straddled one of her legs, keeping her on her side and hiked the upper leg to wrap around his waist. It seemed like barely seconds before he sunk deep inside her, his invasion eased by a combination of cum from all three of them. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her breath was heaved out of her, the man over her seeming to stuff her deeper than he had ever been before. "Oh, gods!"

A large hand rested on either side of her, his size overwhelming the woman. He pinned her hands to the bed, both wrists tight in his grip. When he had seen Dean bite the redhead hard enough to leave an immediate bruise, he couldn't help the impulse of wanting to do the same thing. They were no stranger to leaving marks on each other, but this felt different. He had never had this intense  _ urge _ like he did right now, like he needed to mark her to stay sane. As Sam sunk his cock deep into the female over and over, he wanted to ensure that anyone who looked at her would be aware that she was  _ his _ . Leaving a bruise didn’t feel like enough. That would disappear. He might be willing to share her with Dean, but Caeley belonged to him and he wanted the world to know that. An animalistic snarl tore from his throat as he released her wrists in favor of gripping just under her jaw, pulling her to expose the expanse of her pale neck to him. There were some light marks from earlier, but not like he was looking for. Her whines and cries seemed to push his lust higher and higher, but he wanted her to break first.

She was close again. Her eyes could barely focus on the man in front of her as Sam's grip on her jaw forced her face in that direction. Dean's gaze was heating up again, his hand sliding up and down his impressive length as he watched his brother pound the stuffing out of her. Using the fact that her hands were free, for once, pale fingers slid down her sweat slicked body, seeking out the bundle of nerves just above where Sam slid easily in and out of her. Rubbing roughly was enough and she shuddered, the orgasm almost painful as her muscles clenched around the tall hunter, a high pitched keening ripped from her throat, her jaw clenched tightly shut due to the forced angle. Another snarl tore from the man above her and he nearly launched himself at her throat, teeth digging into the pale flesh. Caeley screamed as she felt skin break at the same time her cunt was filled with Sam's release. She bucked against him and twisted, only being able to semi-try to release his hold on her, but he tightened his grip to the point where his hands would leave bruises and pressed his entire weight down on her. She didn't have enough energy to fight more than that, giving in to the possessive hold. Her breath hissed in and out of her, pain radiating from the harsh bite. Hell, it was the first time he had truly hurt her, the first time he had drawn blood. The witch wondered what had possessed him to push that hard limit of hers.

"God damn." The phrase came out hushed as he watched the couple in front of him. Seeing his younger brother go feral on his girl? He had never seen anything like it. It took a moment for the other man to let go and lift himself up, blood staining his lips. Caeley seemed to be incapable of moving for the moment, simply just trying to catch her breath, eyes closing as she continued to shudder from pain and pleasure.

The taller hunter winced at the sight of the wound he left. While it wasn't bleeding a lot, it still trickled down her neck. It marked all of his teeth, almost a perfect oval. He should take the next few moments of clarity and clean her up. He didn't want to risk an infection. Gently touching the area with careful fingertips, he could feel her tense up. He remembered discussing hard limits with her, one of them was that she did not agree to drawing blood. Fuck, he screwed up. Despite his current feelings, he did not want to smear the wound with the witch's healing paste, now known to help keep scarring minimal. His healed marks from the wraith were proof of that. He wanted it to scar. He wanted it to mark up her throat. He did not regret it, but hoped that she would understand that he was sorry for hurting her.

"Did you mean to do that?"

Sam met Dean's gaze, wincing again. "Yes?" He couldn’t help but sound unsure.

The elder brother groaned. "Fuck. Never let her go," he told him. "And if you're not careful, I'll take her. No wonder you can't get enough of her."

Sam's smile was unnerving, tinged with blood until he took a deep drink from his beer, lust at bay for the moment until he could take care of the damage. "Wait until she wants to pin  _ you  _ down. It'll get even better."

Dean couldn't help but grip his cock with a large hand, trying to control himself. He couldn't take the woman again until her wound had been cared for. "If you share her again, I'd like to try that."

The young Winchester chuckled and he disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. Cleaning the bite mark caused the redhead to stir, extending her neck to make the job easier. At least she wasn’t pulling away from him, allowing him to take care of her. He then dug into her medical kit, finding a standard antibiotic ointment to smear over the wound and covering it with a large bandage. "You'll need to convince her, not me."

"He'd have to tolerate and listen to a 'bossy woman'. He doesn't usually do that so well," Caeley mumbled. She curled into the older brother, her face hidden against his hip. She hadn't noticed the A/C while they had been distracting her, but without being enveloped by them she felt the chill distinctly.

"I'd be fine. How bad can it be?"

The witch pushed herself up, moving to sit against her lover as he sat at the end of the bed. "Should I?" she asked, tucking under his chin to warm up. While she knew that he did hurt her, she also understood that he wasn’t completely in control. She could feel the confusion of feelings within him. He would have never done it if he had been in his right mind. Stupid black witch and her stupid sex spells. It also helped that he was so warm, protecting her from the chill of the room.

"Have fun." He gently dragged a few fingers along her arm, silently apologizing for the harsh treatment.

Dean watched as a glow came to her sharp blue eyes. It was quick, he had to give her that. What felt like four impossibly strong hands wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He yelped as he was pulled into the middle of the bed and pinned, unable to even budge against the invisible bonds. "What the hell?" He looked wildly around, as if he would see something or someone holding him down. 

Her grin was downright feral, watching the man. If it was the real situation, she would have eased him into it. But right now? She was enjoying the shock in his face.

Sam traced the outline of her ear with his lips and tongue, his blood starting to heat up again. "You were nicer to me," he groaned against her skin.

"Pinning you was a challenge I wanted to lose. I'd probably do the same to him if I was going to really pin him. I'll be nicer if that actually happens." The light in her eyes faded as she released the man.

Dean fisted his hands, pulling them in. His dark gaze found the woman. "You bitch!" He lunged, pouncing like a large cat at the witch.

Caeley giggled and squealed as large hands pulled her from Sam's lap. Her breath rushed out of her as she was pinned on her back and legs tossed over Dean's shoulders. A large hand wrapped around her throat, expertly avoiding the covered wound. Her hands came up to grip his arm, holding on to ground herself as his cock slid into the mess that was her cunt. A low moan escaped as he bottomed out, as deep as he could go into the small woman, remaining still for only a second or two before beginning to move. Hell, at this rate she was definitely ruined for anyone else. The two men passing her back and forth: she had never experienced anything like this. The pleasure was overwhelming and she was massively overstimulated. What if they continued to want to share her after this? She wondered if Dean would be as rough with her as the black witch’s magic was pushing him to be. Hell, she wondered if she’d even survive this week, let alone what it would be like to be shared back at the bunker.

“Watch out for her nails,” Sam warned his brother, very familiar with the grip she had on the elder Winchester.

The warning came too late as her nails worked like claws down the man’s arm, leaving harsh red lines down the muscles as she held on against his harsh movements. The growl that came from the elder Winchester was practically inhuman. Bending further over the woman, every thrust banged directly into her g-spot, the overstimulation forcing her into a spiraling, almost painful orgasm, muscles downright clamping down. “Fuck, she gets tight when she cums,” he hissed, dropping his head against his chest as he ground down into the witch. To play it safe, he moved his hand to press harder on her chest, allowing himself more stability. Her nails dug even deeper as her head was tossed back.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever get tired of seeing that look on her. Unable to help himself, Sam reached forward with both hands, cradling the back of her skull as his thumbs stroked along her cheekbones. Her eyes rolled back, seeking him out blindly. One of her hands released Dean’s arm, burying into his hair and pulling him down. Her lips clashed against his as if she needed him to breathe. Sam could still feel her trembling, Dean speeding back up now that her climax had waned. He moved a hand to cradle her throat, thumbing over her pulse. Her heart seemed to be working overtime to keep up with what the two men were putting her through. Groaning, he dove in, curling his tongue with hers. Her taste never failed to stir him, and as she cried into his mouth, he couldn’t help but fall further for her. He couldn't believe that she had done this for the two of them. It appeared that the woman would do whatever it took to keep them safe. He wondered if the black witch knew or was aware of the redheaded woman, or if she had assumed that the two men wouldn't have made it back before falling prey to the spell.

Breaking apart under these men was becoming painful, but they kept pushing her into the abyss. This time, it was enough that she couldn't help but try and buck the elder brother off of her, looking for any respite she could get. Sam's hands moved to pin her to the bed, his arms long enough to go from her shoulders to her hips. Dean's free arm wrapped her legs closer to his chest, hips pushing harder as his end hurtled towards him. She cried out and thrashed her head, the only part that she could still move, while her hands scrambled and fought against Sam's. Fuck, it hurt as she shook and shuddered.

He managed to last through the harsh spasms, but spilled himself into the woman after, his head tossed back in ecstasy. It took a moment but he and his brother slowly backed off from the witch, letting her curl up into herself. Seeing the tears gathering on her lashes struck him, but watching the mess between her legs slip free made Dean want to use his cock to shove it back in, leaving more to fill her up again. The emotions were jumbled up and confusing. "We should clean her up," he told the other hunter. That would help her feel better.

Sam nodded, drawing gentle fingers across the woman's face. She needed a break. He watched as Dean stood, heading towards the bathroom. He took the chance to gather the female against him, allowing her to rely on his strength. His cock stirred, but it seemed like the only time he could think rationally was when he was taking care of the witch, otherwise he was lost to the heat and lust. Dean seemed to be in the same boat. Caeley tucked herself against his shoulder, curled up with her face buried into his neck. At least she continued to find his scent soothing.

"Here." Dean held out a bottle of water and carried a damp cloth in the other. The redhead whined, but the two men were able to spread her legs enough to clean her up, despite both of them feeling a loss as their cum was cleaned away from her skin.

Sam then gently untucked her from his neck to offer the bottle. A hand came up, shaking badly enough he was concerned that she wouldn't be able to hold it herself. He helped her drink, making sure she had at least half of the bottle before she curled back into him. He was surprised when Dean sat beside him, opening up a granola bar, another one held between his teeth. That would work for now as they had no real food in the motel room. "Cae, you need to eat something." The two men had been tearing into her for several hours, he noticed when he looked at the clock. No wonder she was exhausted.

"What is she doing?" Dean asked. He had never seen the woman curled up like that, face tucked into the side of Sam's neck.

He smiled, running a hand up and down the witch's spine. "She finds my smell soothing."

Grinning, the elder brother shook his head. He reached for the redhead, pulling her from Sam's lap and into his own. He was surprised that the other man didn't put up a fuss, but freely offered the woman. A whine filled the room until she was settled again, and he was pleased to note she was doing the same thing to him: her nose tucked under his jaw back by his ear. "Come on, sweetheart." Breaking apart the bar, he carefully helped her eat until she was pushing away his hand. "Do you think the magic is affecting her too?"

Reaching out to touch his lover, he nodded. "It'd explain her behavior, almost like she's in heat to correspond to our rut. It also would explain why you and I can think clearly when it comes to taking care of her."

Dean scrubbed a hand down the back of his head, thinking. "This shit is weird."

"Magic is weird," the female mumbled against the older male's neck. She was feeling better with food, water, and a few minutes to recover, her natural healing magic working its way through her. When she opened her eyes, the hunters noted the white glow.

The men chuckled, Dean's arm curling around the woman in a half hug. He could feel her breath brushing along his jaw and ear. God damn, his blood was running hot again. He had just had the woman and he was already ready for her again. Sam was in the same boat. It felt the only time he could breathe was when he was buried deep inside his lover. Unable to help succumbing to the heat, he reached for her. Large hands slipped around her waist, pulling her easily from his brother’s grip.

“You two are going to break me,” she groaned, following the silent orders as she was manhandled onto her hands and knees.

Dean chuckled, moving to sit in front of the female, his legs spread to show off his impressive erection. “That’s the point, sweetheart.”

Sam’s hands wrapped securely around her trim waist, holding her still. His groan was echoed in her whine as he slipped into her, her muscles stretching to accomodate him still despite the multiple rounds of hard sex. “Fuck, Cae. You feel so good.”

The elder brother added into the filthiness of the situation, his hand curling into the hair at the base of her skull. He pulled her down, helping keep her stable as she swallowed his erection.

By the time that the magic had released them, it had been a full week. There wasn’t one inch in the room that Caeley hadn’t been fucked against. Sam had propped her up on the dresser and Dean bent her over the nightstand. They had taken turns filling her up in the shower, still making sure to take care of her in between everything, the only time that the three of them seemed to return to normal personalities. They had ended taking her ass just as the magic was breaking, Dean having been too wound up to wait for Sam to have his turn.

Sam had her on top of him, but he was definitely the one in charge, bucking up into the female. Movement over her shoulder had caught his attention, seeing his brother with a plastic container in his hand. He grinned. “You ready for more?” he asked the redhead. He slowed down, moving into an easy grinding rhythm.

“What?” Sweat plastered her hair to her face and neck. A large hand pressed into the middle of her back, pressing her to the larger hunter’s chest. Sam’s arms curled over her back, one set of fingers dragging over her spine.

“You said I have to open you up? Have you ever taken anything in your ass?” As overwhelmed by the magic as he was, he still didn’t want to hurt the witch.

She shuddered, the thought alone of being pinned between the two men enough to bring her closer to orgasm. “Just toys.”

“Anything as big as me?” Popping open the bottle of lube, he emptied some onto his fingers.

“No,” she whined. Fingers pressed against the tight ring of muscle that hadn’t been touched yet this week.

The younger Winchester groaned. “God, you’ve just started touching her and she’s already clenching down.” At least he wouldn’t have to worry about staying hard while Dean got her ready.

Caeley huffed and gasped against Sam’s chest as fingers pressed into her. She couldn’t help but think that Dean had done this before. He was gentle and added more lube every time he pulled back. First it was one finger, then two, pressing deeper and deeper, scissoring his fingers apart. She could feel the man underneath her shuddering as well, able to feel what was happening.

Fuck, this was hot. “Being so good for me,” he murmured, watching as her body accepted a third finger.

Sam felt her clench around him again at his brother’s words. “Do you have a bit of a praise kink?” he asked, unable to help rocking his hips. A whine answered his question. This woman seemed to respond to so many things: domination, dirty talk, bondage, being marked. Was this something else to add to the list?

Dean cleaned his fingers as he finished prepping the woman, then lathered his cock in more lube. “Ready for me?” He could visibly see the shudder that followed her spine. Fuck, this was going to be hot. He took it slow, pressing the head of his cock to the now open entrance into her body. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the slow process of pressing into her, gently rocking back and forth to ease his way in.

“Oh, gods. Oh, shit.” Sam had to press her close to his chest as she tried to writhe. Her nails dug into his skin, trying to do anything to keep her from being lost to the sensations. “Fuck, you’re big.”

He was about halfway in as he pressed a hand down on her lower back, keeping her pinned against his brother. “You can take it.”

The younger Winchester gasped out, reacting as his lover grew tighter around him. Between her already spasming muscles as she was pushed closer and closer to her orgasm, he could feel that push and drag of Dean’s cock through the thin wall that separated her cunt and her ass. God damn, he wanted to fuck her deep and hard. Between the two men, they were going to wreck the woman.

The redhead wanted to move, but she was pinned between the two hunters. She tried to arch her back, groans pulled from her throat. “Sam, Dean, please!” As she felt the elder’s hips press against her ass, she managed to twist within their grip, bucking her hips back into both of them. “Fuck, please!” She needed them to move. She felt wound up so tightly that she was about to break.

Twin groans echoed through the room as she bucked back, taking both of the men as deep as she could. Dean started the rhythm, pulling back and slamming back in, pleased to hear her nearly scream in pleasure. Sam picked up the movements quickly, moving his grip to the female’s waist and giving her a bit more freedom to move.

Curses, praise, and nonsensical sounds flooded from her throat as they fucked into her over and over. She wasn’t going to last. Being filled to the brim, even after all the sex they had already shared, it was too much. This was on a completely other level. She just needed that last edge, and she would be gone, completely broken apart. “Please!” she cried, throwing her head back.

Sam’s hands were already busy, so Dean knew what he had to do. He wrapped a large hand around her throat from behind, expertly putting pressure right where she needed it. He was rewarded by every muscle clenching around him and from Sam’s cry, he had been affected as well. Removing the hand from her lower back, his hand slapped over her mouth, smothering the scream that filled the room. “Oh, shit!” He couldn’t last, the ring of her muscles downright locking down on the base of his cock. He threw his head back with a cry of his own, and emptied himself into the witch, his hips grinding deep as he could go.

The other hunter wasn’t able to hang on either. God, he was pretty sure that the woman had never been wrapped so tightly around him. He flooded her cunt with his cum, clutching her tightly to him. With the three of them now spent, they could do nothing but try and catch their breath. When he noticed Caeley’s shaking, he gently took her into his arms as Dean released her throat and mouth. She was boneless as she allowed him to support her.

He should get up and off the woman, but he couldn’t get the energy together to be able to do so. His forehead rested against the back of her shoulder. “God damn, Cae. We’re never letting you go,” he murmured, his lips pressed to her skin. The answering shudder told him her feelings on the matter. It took him another moment, but he was able to pull away. The spill of cum from her ass pulled a groan from his throat. Did he really have to clean her up? He really liked the sight of his cum decorating her skin.

Sam gently ran a hand through loose copper hair. She was still shuddering, her muscles still clenching around him where he remained buried within the woman. He let her slowly come down from the pleasure, not rushing her. It wasn’t long before she had settled into sleep, the events having wiped her out.

“Dude, pull out and I’ll clean her up.”

The younger male groaned while gently sliding the sleeping woman off of him to rest against the bed, his softening cock slipping free easily. He sat up, looking to see the results of their sex against her skin. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything hotter.” The inside of her thighs was streaked with cum, both from them and her. She didn’t stir as they cleaned her up, so they simply allowed her to curl into the pillows. The two men collapsed onto the bed on either side of her, pulling a blanket up to cover her naked skin. The A/C was still blasting to help the Winchesters, but she still felt the cold without being wrapped up in the men.

Dean stroked her hair, unable to stop touching her as Sam’s hand curled into hers. “Would you be okay with sharing her?” They were both rational for the moment. It was a safe time to start the conversation.

Sam looked over at his brother then down at the woman. “As long as it’s with you, and no one else… Yeah, I could do it.” Dean wouldn’t take her from him. He also knew what it was like to be with the woman. You couldn’t see the sensuality that she carried until you had the redhead in bed. Once it was revealed though, it was all you could see. He knew that Dean wasn’t going to be able to see anything else now that he had pinned the woman beneath him. “You need to be ready though. She doesn’t always submit so easily.”

Green eyes rolled up to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“She likes to top just as much as she’ll submit. But she likes the fight. It’s why she’ll use magic instead of ropes when pinning you. As soon as you distract her, she’ll lose her grip on her magic. You just need to keep up with it or she’ll pin you again.” There had been a few times where he hadn’t been able to keep up with her, leading to him being pinned several times in a single round of sex. “She’s not usually as fresh as she was when she demonstrated her magic on you a few days ago. She’ll usually ease you into it.”

Dean grinned. He was looking forward to it. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be able to keep up with her. “How insatiable is she?”

The younger male shrugged. “Depends. When we first found her? She hadn’t had sex in nearly fifteen years, so it only took a single round to finish her off. Now?” He grinned up at the ceiling. “We’ve gone at it three or four times in a single day.”

“God damn.” He looked down at the woman between them. “Sounds like she needs both of us.”

He ran his free hand through long brown hair. “Maybe.” He yawned, feeling tired. “I think the magic is finally wearing off.”

Dean nodded, his eyes becoming more lidded. “Finally. It’s been a week, I think.” Time had not been a factor with everything going on this week.

The two men slipped into the bed, curling under the sheets on either side of the redhead. They could hear her sigh in contentment as they moved close on each side. Even with the magic winding down, they couldn’t move away from her, not relaxing until they felt her skin against theirs.

It took a long time for the trio to stir, having slept very little during the week. Dean was the first to open his eyes, taking a second to remember where he was. The warmth of a human body pressed to his front helped the memories return. He had an arm looped over Caeley’s waist and his face was tucked into the back of her neck. He couldn’t help but be pleased that the redhead usually kept her hair pulled back into a braid, even when sleeping. He wouldn’t wake up with a mouthful or facefull of hair. Unable to help himself, he pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of her neck, just behind her jaw. He smiled at the sound of her sigh, reacting to him even while asleep.

The movement in the bed was causing Sam to stir as well. God, he hadn’t slept that heavily in a long time. Hazel eyes cracked open, his vision still blurry. Unable to help himself, the arm he had crooked around the female in front of him tightened, pulling her close enough that he felt her breath on the bare skin of his chest.

“Is she always this easy to curl up with?” Dean murmured. His arm let go of her so he could press himself up onto his elbow, gentle fingers stroking along the lines of her face. He smiled at the sound of her whine, watching as she buried her face into Sam.

The younger brother made an affirmative noise. “She doesn’t move once she falls asleep. Only her hands twitch when she’s dreaming. She’ll sometimes talk in her sleep, too.” They needed to get going, though. They had been here a week longer than planned and needed to get back to the bunker. He lay a hand against the side of the female’s neck, covering the healing mark that he had left on her the first day. He could still see the marks from each of his teeth. Even with the magic out of his system, he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pride at the mark. It was proof that she was spoken for in his mind, not that others would understand it.

“Come on, Cae. Time to get up.” Dean continued tracing invisible lines along her face. It was a good thing Sam had agreed to this, because now that he had her, he was sure he’d never be able to let her go. It scared the crap out of him. He knew what their life was like and had seen it destroy the people around him. But Caeley was different. She was already in the life and knew what it took. She was powerful, able to protect herself and others. She had her intuition as well. Now that the men had been training her to fight, she was turning into a force to be reckoned with. The elder brother knew that he would still worry and fight to keep her out of harm’s way, but he also knew that there was going to be no stopping her sometimes, like her giving them no choice in her coming along on this case, but it ended up that they had needed her.

Sleepy blue eyes peeled open. “No, it’s not,” she grumbled. She was warm and felt safe surrounded by the two men. She had no interest in moving as she tucked herself further into the pillow, scooting under the blankets entirely, trying to hold on to the heat. “It’s cold out there,” she told them, face pressed into the pillow.

Sam grinned before standing from the bed. He could feel the chill of the A/C on his naked skin, prompting him to shut the machine off. A female shriek sounded from behind him. Turning around, it seemed that Dean had decided to pull all of the blankets off of the bed, exposing the redhead to the cooler room air. He grinned. “We warned you. We gotta get going.”

She sat up, glaring at the two much taller men. “Screw you both.”

“We did a lot of that this week, sweetheart,” the elder brother retorted. “Especially that last round.”

The woman rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the heat of blush on her cheeks. She scooted out of the bed, stretching stiff muscles. She could feel two pairs of eyes on her, following the length of her nude body. “You two are going to have to wait while I shower. Alone.”

“Sure you don’t want help scrubbing your back?” Sam asked, looping his arms around her middle and using his tongue to trace the scar on her neck.

She squirmed in his grip. “Yes. Need a break from the two of you touching me. You can be back at it later, but let me shower in peace.” Caeley broke free, hiding in the bathroom, the lock clicking in place.

“Think she remembers that we can pick locks?” Dean grinned.

“Don’t you dare!”

-*-

“Shit… Shit… Shit!”

Caeley sat down on the edge of the tub, staring at the stupid piece of plastic on the sink. “Fuck me!” she cursed, burying her face into her hands. This couldn’t be happening. How had it even happened? It didn’t make sense! The only way that it could have happened was if some other magic messed with hers. Something like…

Her head shot up. “No… It couldn’t be.”

This was not going to go well. Every part of her was screaming that. She had only checked because she knew something was off and it was one of the things that you check when something is off. Now that she knew? She knew all sorts of things.

The redhead sighed. Might as well as get this over with. Sam would know something was off as soon as he saw her. She never could hide anything from him. He was too good at reading her. Dean was almost as good, but he didn’t push as much as his brother did when it came to making her talk.

She picked up the piece of plastic, unlocking the bathroom door to head down the hall. She could hear the two men talking in the library.

Sam looked up at the sound of familiar footsteps. “Hey, Cae.” His smile fell at her expression. “What is it?”

Dean looked over his coffee at the witch. She was pale and seemed to be almost ready to faint. He stood, coming around the table to move closer to his lover. “Sweetheart, breathe.” He was surprised when she flinched as he reached for her. He hadn’t seen that behavior since she and Sammy had the fight when she moved into the bunker.

Caeley took a deep breath, glad she was hiding the piece of plastic under her crossed arms. “So remember getting hit with that sex spell from that black witch a few months ago?”

How could he forget? It was the reason all three of them shared a bed together every night. “Yeah,” Sam answered slowly. Where was she going with this?

“And remember when I first moved here? Sam, you thought you could get me pregnant but I told you that it would require magic intervention to be able to?”

The older Winchester’s heart dropped into his stomach and his brother went pale. “Cae, are you saying…?”

She lost the battle with her emotions, trying and failing to sniff back tears. The redhead pulled the pregnancy test out, letting them see the positive mark. “So, her magic messed with my magic. It’s going to be fraternal twins, both boys. You’re each going to be a dad, biologically, of one of them.” She tossed the test onto the table, crossing her arms again to form a wall between her and the two men, unable to help taking a few steps away from them.

Dean dropped into the seat behind him, scrubbing a hand down his face. Him? A dad? He had been a dad once, twice if you counted Ben. Sam had killed his daughter (which to be fair, the Amazon was going to kill him), and Ben didn’t remember him courtesy of their resident angel.

Sam leaned against the heavy table, staring at the woman. He couldn’t think and had no idea what he was supposed to say. When she had first come to the bunker, this was what he had been afraid of. They’ve only been together six months, nowhere near long enough to even have discussions like this, let alone have it actually occur. It had been even less time for her and Dean, only three months.

The silence dragged on and on. Caeley knew that this was a surprise to them, it had been to her as well. She just wanted them to say  _ something _ , anything. Instead, they just stared at her. She couldn’t take it anymore. She swallowed heavily and gave a silent nod. Her bare feet were quiet as she headed back to her room. It was more their room now, but she didn’t want to go outside. She would have rather curled up with her goats, but she didn’t want to risk disappearing on her men, especially since it was long past dark. That would be a plan for tomorrow. Right now, she was going to lock herself in her room. They could find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

The WInchesters flinched at the heavy sound of the bedroom door shutting, breaking them from their stupor of staring at the spot where the redhead had stood. “Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned out. “God damn.”

Sam tried to think of this logically. “It wasn’t something she planned. How were we supposed to know that the magic would do this?” He collapsed into his seat. “What are we supposed to say?” he asked his brother.

He laughed, but it was a desperate sort of sound. “Probably something. You know that she’s freaking out in there.” The witch had a habit of throwing things when emotionally overwhelmed. He stared out into the hallway. “So we’re going to do this?”

“She’s not going to give them up,” he stated matter of factly. “She’ll leave instead, raise them on her own.” His eyes widened. “Shit.” As soon as the thought hit him, he knew that he couldn’t let that happen. He threw himself out of his seat, long legs carrying quickly down the hall as he ran, Dean hot on his heels. They couldn’t let her leave. Sam tried the door handle, unsurprised to find it locked. “Please tell me you have your picks on you.” Dean scrambled at his pockets, cursing when they were empty. He disappeared back down the hall, remembering the kit was in the war room. Sam banged on the door. While he couldn’t hear her due to the sigil carved into the wood, he knew that she could hear him. “Cae, open the door, please.” He could break it down, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her worse than she already was. “Please, let us in.” There was no response, not that he really expected one. “Cae, we know that you’re scared. Come on.”

Running footsteps preceded Dean’s appearance around the corner. He dropped to his knee in front of the door, picks already in his hand. “Open the door, sweetheart.” Sam continued to knock over his head. The shaking in his hands was making this harder than it needed to be.

The younger hunter sighed in frustration. They knew that the woman had issues when it came to being left alone, having spent way too long without companionship before they found her. Was she thinking that they were going to abandon her? He could see why she would, with how they reacted. “Cae, please. We’re not going anywhere.” The click of the lock opening was music to his ears, the door opening to their room. It was dark, only the lights from the candles on the altar providing any sort of brightness other than the light from the hallway.

Dean stood, dropping the picks on the desk as the two men made their way in. They didn’t bother with the lights. They could see the woman well enough without them. She had curled herself into a ball in the center of the bed, wrapped up in a flannel shirt from one of them. She sat with her back against the wall, her face hidden in her knees. Each of the Winchesters climbed in the bed with her, one on each side. Dean went to go put an arm over her shoulders, pulling back when she flinched again.

Sam had no such qualms, simply scooping the woman up despite her protest. He settled in on the left of the older hunter, Caeley resting against his chest and facing Dean, her legs thrown over the shorter man’s legs. Sam looped an arm around her, keeping her close as her head fell to rest on the shoulder closer to Dean. “Oh, Cae,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“Don’t give me hope if you don’t mean it,” she told them quietly, sniffling with her tears.

Dean dragged a hand up and down her leg, attempting to soothe the woman as his other hand cradled her face, his thumb brushing away her tears. “We’re not going anywhere.” The three of them were quiet for a while, simply curled up in the large bed.

The redhead slowly calmed down, finding exhaustion after the tears. It didn’t help that both of her men were furnaces, warming her up down to her bones. She sagged against them, allowing them to support her completely. Despite the thoughts raging through her head, she had no interest in moving, a new one for her. She usually needed to be up and doing something when her thoughts were like this. Instead, she was able to allow their touch to settle her, slowing her down to where she could think semi-clearly. “I won’t give them up,” she told them.

Her soft voice startled the men, as they had been quiet for some time. “We wouldn’t ask you to,” Dean told her. “We don’t want you to leave, either.”

They were getting to know her better, it seemed, if they had correctly guessed that running was her next course of action. “I know that you two feel like you aren’t ready. I’m eighty-five and this feels like it’s too soon.” She sighed, unable to help settling herself further into their grip. “I just need to know…” She paused, needing to find the strength to ask the next question. “Will you claim them or will I be the only parent they know? Will they call you ‘uncles’ or will they call you ‘fathers’?”

Sam knew what she was offering them: an out. While they told her they didn’t want her to leave, that didn’t necessarily equate to wanting to be parents. He tightened his grip on the woman, his cheek resting against the top of her head. “I think I’d want to be called ‘dad’,” he told her. “‘Father’ feels too formal.”

Dean chuckled, breaking the serious tension in the room. “We’ve played the part of priests enough that being called ‘father’ would be weird. ‘Dad’ sounds good to me.” His hands stroked invisible lines up and down her bare legs.

Her eyes narrowed just a bit, thinking. “Can you both be called ‘dad’? Wouldn’t that become confusing?” Her comment drew chuckles from both of her men.

“We’ll figure it out.” Sam smiled against her hair. “What we know for sure is neither of us are ever going to let you go.”

She curled up further into her lovers, Dean shifting so he was able to rest his head in her lap, an arm curled around her hips to keep her close. Sam continued to support her easily, allowing her to become nearly boneless against him. Wrapped up in her Winchesters, she felt the fear in her heart easing. “Yeah,” she murmured, we’ll figure it out.”


End file.
